Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an idle stop condition determination method of an engine which reduces fuel consumption and the amount of an exhaust gas by determining whether to stop an engine or keep the engine idling, when a vehicle is in stop and the engine is idling.
Description of Related Art
A technology of reducing fuel in idling of an engine for reducing fuel that is consumed by an engine has been studied.
In particular, the idle stop control of an engine, a method of stopping an engine by stopping fuel injection when a vehicle is in stop and the engine is idling, can reduce unnecessary fuel consumption and the amount of an exhaust gas in idling.
Further, it is possible to restart a vehicle by restarting an engine, by sensing the operation of a transmission, a brake, or a clutch. Further, a condition that the temperature of a coolant circulating through an engine is within a predetermined temperature range (for example, 50 to 60° C.) should be satisfied in order to stop an engine in idling.
Further, although the fuel is saved in idle stop of an engine, when the engine is stopped and restarted for a short time, the amount of fuel saved in idle stop is larger than the amount of fuel consumed for restarting the engine, such that the effect of saving fuel can be reduced.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.